poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of How to Train Your Dragon 2/Transcript
This is a transcript of Pooh's Adventures of How to Train Your Dragon 2. Opening/Dragon Racing Hiccup (Narrator): This is Berk the best - - Snotlout: Oh I'm sorry Fishlegs. You want that. Fishlegs: Snotlout: Ruffnut: Tuffnut: - Stoick: Gobber: - Astrid: What you doing Snotlout? They're gotta win now Snotlout: Astrid: Snotlout did she bury you alive? - - - - Stoick: It's time Gobber. Gobber: Righty oh - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Hiccup,Toothless and his friends found another Island (Out at the ocean Toothless zoom cross at his top speed then we see Winnie the Pooh, Ash, Hiccup and their friends riding on Toothless then we a pod of Thunderdurms and Toothless began to head up to the sky) Hiccup: Yeah! Ash Ketchum: Alright Toothless! Pikachu: Pika! (Toothless went into the clouds and he done all of his tricks swang side to side, over, under, spining, and diving then we sees a flock of Tiberjacks) Misty: Wow, Tiberjacks. Sandy Cheeks: '''Amazing. '''Hiccup: What do you think bud? You want to give this another shoot? Toothless: (Groan) Rabbit: Not this again Hiccup. Cera: It's not going to work this time. Ducky: Oh No no no no no no no. Yoshino: You'll get hurt. Ash Ketchum: Come on guys he'll do just fine. Hiccup: He's right. It'll be fine.(He set the wing to hold and unhook the saddle) Ready? (Hiccup lean to the side and fall and Toothless and the others dive with him) Hiccup: Yeah! Ash Ketchum: Whoa. (Then they see the ocean getting closer) - - - Hiccup: '''This is amazing. (he's head towards a rock pilliar) Not amazing. Guys! '''Littlefoot: Hang on Hiccup we're coming! (Toothless Hiccup: (A rock pilliar started to Misty: Hiccup: We really - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: I think Toothless saying "You own me apology". Hiccup: (to Ash) Is that so? (to Toothless) You want me apology. Is that what you want big baby boop. (Toothless mocking him.) Hiccup: Well try this on. (He give him a headlock) Hey did you feeling it yet (Toothless lifted him up) Hiccup: (everyone laugh) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Hiccup: So what we gotta name it? - - - - - Ash Ketchum: Hey Astrid! Hiccup: Afternoon my lady Astrid: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: Your my best friend Astrid: What you searching for is not there Hiccup: Shido Itsuka: - - - - - - Enter Eret Son of Eret (They fly towards the smoke and then they saw a mountain Hiccup: Whoa! Ash Ketchum: What just happened? Hiccup: Stay close - - Hiccup: Hey easy bud! Astrid: Hiccup look! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Eret: Ash Ketchum: Not today () Hiccup and his friends warn Stoick about Drago is coming - - Gobber: Stoick: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Hiccup: Ash Ketchum: - - - - - - - - Stoick: Bludvist? Drago Bludvist? Ash Ketchum: Um yeah! Hiccup: Wait you know him? - - - - - - - Stoick: Because Drago Bludvist he's a mad man with uncon - - - - - - - - - - - Pretend to Capture/Stoick tells Hiccup and his friends about Drago Bludvist ( - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Hiccup: We're trying protect the dragons Stoick: Because war Hiccup: (Sigh) Ash Ketchum: Stoick could you tell us who is Drago Bludvist and why did he want to control all the dragons? Please? Stoick: Alright! Years ago (Flashback starts) - - - - - - Snotlout&Fishlegs:(laughing) Ruffnut: (laughing) Stupid! Tuffnut: (Laughing) Good one! Stoick: I we laugh too - - - - - - - - - - Hiccup: Come on Ash Ash Ketchum: - - - - - - - - Ash and Hiccup been kidnapped by Myterious Dragon Rider (we watch Toothless soaring through the sky above the cloud with Hiccup and Ash on his back.) (Hiccup is so upset about his father said.) Hiccup: '''(Yelling in anger) (Ash, Pikachu and Toothless were worried about Hiccup.) '''Ash Ketchum: Hiccup what's going to happened to us if Drago is going to capture me, Pikachu,and Toothless? Hiccup: Don't worry Ash. I'll protect both of you no matter what. I will not anything happening to you. I promise. Ash Ketchum: Thanks Hiccup you, Toothless and Pikachu are my best friends forever. Right Pikachu? Pikachu: (glad) Pika! (Then he heard somethings coming) Ash Ketchum: What is it Pikachu? (Pikachu pointed at the clouds) Ash Ketchum: Um Hiccup I think we been following us. Hiccup: Ah come on dad really?! Ash Ketchum: That's not your dad. (It was a person with a strange mask looking at Hiccup and Ash then it down and dissappeared into the clouds) Ash Ketchum: '''Something tells me that we're not alone. '''Hiccup: I know. No sudden movements. (Then a mysterious dragon rider and new dragon appear right out of the clouds) (The dragon began circling around them and the dragon rider point at Hiccup, Ash, Pikachu, and Toothless) Ash Ketchum: I've never seen that dragon before. (Then the dragon stop right in front of them and showed it has four wings) Hiccup: '''Hold on! Hold on! (As the two dragon are still flying looking at each other with angry faces there was a screeching sound coming from behind Toothless) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Look Out! (It was another dragon behind them then it grab Hiccup, Ash, and Pikachu and then Toothless began to fall) '''Ash & Hiccup: Toothless! Pikachu: Pika-Pika! (Toothless fell down to icy water. He try to fly to save Hiccup,Pikachu and Ash but without Hiccup he can't fly then underwater dragon got Toothless leaving behind Hiccup's helmet) Petrie: '''Oh boy following a dragon it not so easy. '''Zazu: (gasp) (They saw - - - - Petrie: We have to warn the others quick. (The mysterious dragon rider takes Ash, Pikachu,and Hiccup.) Hiccup: Hey that's my dragon you can't leave him Ash Ketchum: Hiccup I think we're heading towards another island. (They heading towards a mountain with ice spikes.) Ash and Hiccup first met Hiccup's Long Lost Mother (They landed Hiccup: We have to head back for my dragon! (The dragons are cornering Hiccup, Ash and Pikachu. Hiccup brings out a sword made of fire trying to distract them) Ash Ketchum: ( Ash Ketchum: Who are you? Hiccup: A Dragon thief? Ash Ketchum: Or Drago Bludvist? Hiccup: Did we know what we're trying to say? (A mysterious dragon rider Hiccup: Toothless! Ash Ketchum: I'm happy to see you okay too. Pikachu: Pika-Pika! - - - - - Hiccup: It's okay Ash. - Ash Ketchum: Hiccup I'm scared. (The mysterious dragon rider heard what Ash said his name.) ???: Hiccup? (The mysterious dragon rider remove a helmet reveal it's a woman) Woman: C-Could it be? After all these years? How is this possible? Hiccup: Uh should I? Should I know you? Woman: No you were only a baby. But a mother never forgets. (Hiccup is shocked) Ash Ketchum: Wait what?! Did you said Mother?! Pikachu: Pika? Woman: Shh.. Come. (Cut to see Stoick and Gobber with Pooh and the others looking for Hiccup and Ash before it's too late) Stoick: Bullhead just like his mother. Aa She can never stay put either. Gobber: He just threat on the Stoick: If Hiccup and Ash find Drago before we find them. - Petrie: Stoick! Zazu: Pooh! Littlefoot: Petrie what's a matter? - - - - - - Stoick: Find them Skullcrusher. Find them! - Valka's Past/Meet Bewilderbeest Ash Ketchum: Wait a second,who are you? Hiccup: Woman: Come - - - - - Hiccup: This is where you been for twenty years. (She nodded) Ash Ketchum: You're rescuing all the dragons. (She nod again.) Hiccup: Unbelievable! Woman: You not upset? Hiccup: No Woman: (giggle) Well at less I'm not boring. Right? Hiccup: Woman: Do you like it? Hiccup: Ash Ketchum: This is fantastic! ( Women: So who is this the young boy? Hiccup: Oh. This is Ash Ketchum. He's my best friend. Ash Ketchum: Please to meet you Hiccup's mom. Woman: Such a sweet boy. ( Ash Ketchum: It's okay Toothless Valka: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Valka: Hiccup: No really.. Valka: Believe me I try as well,but it won't change Hiccup. Ash Ketchum: How come Valka? Valka: Some of us just born different. (Flashback starts) Valka (V.O.): Berk was land of kill and be kill,but I believe peace was possible. - Valka (Flashback): Stop you - Valka (V.O.): But it was very unpopular. - Valka (V.O.): One night, a dragon broke into our house, finding you in the cradle. (Valka came to the house and brings an axe and rushes to rescue Hiccup as a baby) Valka (V.O.): I rushed to protect you. (But then turns out Cloudjumper was being gentle to baby Hiccup) Valka (V.O.): But what I saw... was proof of everything I believed. (Cloudjumper turns his attention to Valka and accidentally recieve Hiccup a scar on his bottom mouth) Valka (V.O.): This wasn't a vicious beast, but an intelligent, gentle creature, whose soul reflected my own. (Then an axe appears startling Cloudjumper) Stoick: Valka run! Valka: Stoick: I'm coming! (He got baby Hiccup) Valka (Flashback): No Stoick: Valka! Valka (Flashback): Stoick! Stoick: Valka! (Flashback ends) Valka: You and your father nearly died that night. All because I couldn't kill a dragon. Hiccup: Runs in the family. Valka: He break my heart Ash Ketchum: So how do you survived? Valka: Oh Cloudjumper never met to harm me thought I belong here. - - - Hiccup: Was that the ice spitter he did this? Ash Ketchum: I think he protect the dragons Valka: He's right. He only Ash Ketchum: Can Bewilderbeast control all the dragons? (Baby dragons are coming to see Toothless) Valka: (Cloudjumper Valka: (Bewilderbeast - - - - - - - - - - - - - Astrid capture Eret (They're wait Astrid: I don't like it they should Ruffnut: I don't like it either Snotlout: Fishlegs: Astrid: - - (Meanwhile Eret: Do we go back - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Astrid: Works everytime. Ash and Hiccup Flying with Valka (We see Hiccup: Hey,hey I thought we're going to eat. Valka: Oh we are. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Drago Bludvist and the Villians appears (They fly down Eret: Astrid: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Pooh and his friends, Stoick and Gobber Arrived/Stoick meets Valka after 20 years ( Hiccup: Well Ash we can't wait for Drago Ash Ketchum: - Hiccup: Let's go! - Ash Ketchum: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: Valka! Squidward: Ash you know her? Ash Ketchum: Yeah that's Hiccup's Mother and Stoick's wife. Tigger: What? Piglet: What? Pooh: What? Rabbit: What? Eeyone: Huh? Zazu: What? Littlefoot: What? Cera: What? Guido: What? SpongeBob SquarePants: Huh? Patrick Star: (slap his head) What?! Eurgene Krabs: What?! Sandy Cheeks: What?! - - - - - - - - - - Valka: I know what you gotta say Stoick. How could I have done this? Stay away these years why I come back to you? To our son Gobber: - - - - - - - Eret helping Astrid and the others ( - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Eret: Now let me return a favor. "For the Dancing and the Dreaming"/Dragon Hunters are here Hiccup: You wouldn't believe - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Battle of the Bewilderbeest/Stoick's Sacrifice - Drago Bludvist: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: Stoick you can't die! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Stoick's Funeral - Gobber: (They launches arrows on fire on the ship as it burns along with Stoick's lifeless body inside) Hiccup: I'm sorry dad. (Everyone is sad) Hiccup: Ash Ketchum: Valka: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Drago Bludvist: Your chief is dead. - Drago Bludvist: No one protect you Final Battle/Ash and Toothless became New Alpha Dragons (Our heroes - Fishlegs: Ash Ketchum: You guys district Drago's Bewilderbeast, Hiccup and I gotta save Toothless and stop Drago and the villians once and for all. Littlefoot: I'm coming too. Ash Ketchum: No Littlefoot it's too dangerous, it's me and Hiccup this time to fight against Drago by ourselves. Skipper: Ash's right Littlefoot. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: Hiccup look out! (It was too late, Drago's Bewilderbeast freezes both Hiccup, Toothless, Ash and Pikachu inside) Drago:(laugh) Misty: Ash! Brock: Oh no! - - - Valka: Hiccup. (When she saw that it was glow and getting brighter - Ash Ketchum: '''Good work Toothless. You okay Hiccup? '''Hiccup: '''Yeah thanks to you. Ash Ketchum: I will not let you hurt my friends nor my best friends. (Drago's Bewilderbeast roar) Hiccup: They challenge to the Alpha. Valka: To protect you. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''Hiccup & Ash: The alpha protects them all. - - - - - - - - - - - Littlefoot: Ash and Toothless are now became two new Alpha Dragons? Cera: I guess so. - - Hiccup became a New Chief of Berk/Ending Hiccup: You were amazing Ash - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: Hiccup - - - Hiccup (V.O.): This is Berk. A bit - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (The End) Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Transcripts